


How?

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k18 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Random & Short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “OSAMU-SAAAN! TADI AKU NEMUIN INI TERUS ASDFGHJKL—““Ah, anjingnya terus apa kabar?”Entah bagaimana, Osamupahamucapan Hinata.





	How?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- prompt (yang aslinya buat inktober) (c) pensurfing
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- pendecc. teramat pendecc. namanya juga drabble /ngeles  
> \- kontrakan AU  
> \- atsumu keki.

“OSAMU-SAAAN! TADI AKU NEMUIN INI TERUS ASDFGHJKL—“

 

“Ah, anjingnya terus apa kabar?”

 

“OSAMU-SAN KENAPA MALAH NANYAIN ANJINGNYAAAA!”

 

Osamu terkekeh. Rambut Hinata diacak-acak; protes dari si rambut jingga ia abaikan. “Kalau kamu ‘kan masih jelas sehat, masih bisa teriak-teriak heboh begitu. Anjingnya yang ngejar kamu sampai nabrak pagar kos-kosan pas kamu manjat apa kabar? Nyangkut enggak?”

 

Sementara sepasang _lovebird_ itu sibuk bercengkrama, Atsumu hanya bisa mengunyah hamburger pesanannya dengan wajah super datar.

 

_Please lah ya, kalau mesra-mesraan jangan di tempat umum… Masih pagi pula…_

(Nasibmu jadi satu-satunya makhluk jomblo di kontrakan sendiri, Mas)

**Author's Note:**

> Entri buat Drabbletober Day 3: _I Understand You_. 
> 
> _Thanks for reading~_


End file.
